Trial Dose
by mishkidda
Summary: Lighthouse girl slash. How it could've turned out if the bottle labelled cyanide actually contained something else...


Notes: Yuko's weapon situation is as it is in the novel, but her personality is more based on the manga version. I thought it didn't make much sense in the film, when the whole poisoning dispute could have been resolved amicably by asking simply, 'whose designated weapon is poison'?

I could nitpick about exactly how much a lethal dose of cyanide may be, and whether the 'chemical' I've replaced it with would affect males and females in the same way, but… that would be missing the point. The point is, lighthouse slash!

-

"Remind me..." said Mr. Yonemi Kamon, looking down at the screen. Blue and pink dots blinked on and off on the GPS, on and off, and occasionally, just _off. _"What weapon has the Sakaki girl got?"

The soldier nominated to be his assistant (role: dealing with Kamon's idle queries, taking his calls, ordering his fast-food and generally putting up with him) consulted his list. "Girl #9, Yuko Sakaki... telescoping spring baton."

Kamon shrugged. "Ah well, that's not such a great loss."

The soldier looked confused.

"Sakaki's a headcase. Check her file. When she jumps off a cliff or sticks it in her eye or something. It's not a great loss to the game in terms of the weapon pool," he explained.

"Ah, wait a second, Sir: I knew there was something else. Sakaki has the, ah, experimental dose."

Kamon raised an eyebrow. "Ah, that's where we put it."

"Hydrocyanic Acid, 50mg. Well, it's no use at the bottom of the sea..."

Kamon cut him off. "You're mistaken. The bottles are only _labelled _cyanide. In truth, there could be any one of a range of chemicals in there. This year, I happen to know, we are testing against a placebo the active ingredient in the infamous 'Gay Bomb' chemical weapon, originally intended for use by the American Imperialist Nation against our great Republic."

"Gay Bomb?" asked the soldier, disconcerted.

"If you got a sniff of it, you'd temporarily get a powerful craving for cock. _Most _distracting, especially when deployed on the battlefield. It'd even turn the General. Extremely powerful stuff, they do say, in this kind of concentration, and only a few trials away from getting the go-ahead for use in war."

The soldier glanced at the panel, trying to erase the mental images concerning the General. "I see. So, the Sakaki girl has..."

"Either the drug or the placebo. I don't know, neither does the funding body, neither do the scientists." Kamon smiled. "It's what we call a double-blind trial. Here, we have the opportunity to observe the consequences in a somewhat more _natural _setting than when they test these things on dissidents under pressure. The results are much more reliable..."

-

**Extract from BR Highlights DVD (Uncut Edition)**

-

"He's up! Shuya's up and he's going to be okay! We saved him!"

Yukie Utsumi's buoyant shout lifted the spirits of everyone in the room. Everyone apart from one. Yuko's face froze. Fortunately, the others weren't looking at her, eager to have all of the news from Yukie. Yuko turned white and her hands started to shake.

_No, no, __**no! **_The demon boy was supposed to die! All that blood... how could he have _not _bled to death? Even a demon can be killed, surely? Can't he?

And the others carried on chattering inanely, Yuka making some crude anatomical reference that Yuko didn't entirely understand. Their good spirits could only mean one thing.

_They don't see. None of them see. It's up to me. _

It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to stand up and offer to take the stew. So easy to take the tiny bottle out of her pocket, and unscrew the lid, wait for an opportune moment, and tip the contents in.

_Hydrocyanic Acid. _She didn't recognise either of the words, but _cyan _rang a bell, and acid of any sort had to be nasty. It was poison, all right. Would the whole bottle be enough? She wasn't sure, but it'd have to be. Soon, they'd be rid of their demon boy problems, and they could go back to being girls-only. No demons. No danger.

"...maybe a taste-test first."

Yuko didn't register the words in time. By the time she realised what was happening, Yuka Nakagawa had already slurped down a spoonful of the delicious-smelling, deadly poisonous stew.

Yuko's heart stopped for a moment. She backed away. _No! It was supposed to be the demon boy!_

"Deee-licious!" proclaimed Yuka, licking her lips. "One small fault, though. It's not hot. By the time it gets to Shuya it'll be cold."

"Impossible," said Haruka. "I only just took it off the heat!"

"Well, someone's done something to it since then."

Yuko's heart was pounding so loud she was sure they could all hear it. Any minute now and the poison would take effect.

"It's distinctly lukewarm. We should warm it through before taking it up to Shuuuuuya."

"Fine!" Yukie prodded her. "Chuck it back in the pot, we'll reheat it." Yuka squeezed past her, upended the stew bowl into the pot, and gave it a stir. Warm waves of heat rose from the gas cooker, flushing her cheeks red.

_Nothing was happening?_

Yuko began to relax, fractionally. _God's will_, she comforted herself. _God's will is never wrong. Oh infinite mercy. He's spared Yuka. The poison didn't work. I'll find another way for the demon boy. _

After a moment, when the stew was merrily bubbling again, Chisato and Haruka dished it up.

"Here's that bowl for Shuya," said Haruka. "Hot enough for you?"

"Yeah..." Yuka looked a bit put out. "Do I have to take it? I want to eat with you guys!"

Haruka arched an eyebrow. "What happened to boy fever? We all know you were all for visiting semi-naked Shuya in his sickbed and playing naughty nurse."

"Haruka! That's enough," exclaimed Yukie, red as a beetroot.

"My boy fever is cured. However naked he may be, Shu does nothing for me," said Yuka. Yuko had the uncomfortable sensation that her friend's eyes were lingering on her, but she put it down to paranoia. She had, after all, nearly poisoned her.

"You guys..." sighed Chisato. "I'm the only one without some form of Shuya problem, so I'll take the stew. Don't eat my portion!"

Yuka dipped a finger in Chisato's bowl, just to be cheeky. "It's way too good to waste," she said. _And hot. _So hot that she felt colour rising to her cheeks and shivers running down her legs. Particularly when her eyes crossed Yuko's.

"Well, we shouldn't let it get cold," said Yukie. "Tuck in!"

Yuko couldn't quite bring herself to eat something she had just tipped poison into, however ineffective it seemed to be. "I'm... not that hungry, actually," she said. "I'll just have some water."

"If you're sure. Have some later, if you're feeling better," said Haruka, between shovelling spoonfuls of stew into her mouth. Yukie and Satomi were also tucking in with gusto. After two days of bread and water, a proper hot meal was an extremely attractive prospect.

"So, what were you saying before?" said Satomi, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "About Kawada… knowing a way off the island? We going to trust him?"

"Mm," said Yukie, her mouth full. She swallowed and licked her lips, the flash of tongue sending a shiver down Satomi's spine. _What?! _Satomi gritted her teeth and tried to focus on something other than how alluring her friend had suddenly become.

"Yes… Shuya was quite… convincing," said Yukie, finding herself a little short of breath. The thought of kissing Shuya left her cold, now. What was more interesting was the lips, the hint of clavicle underneath her school shirt… augh! _Focus!_ "I think we can team up," she said.

"Can we, now?" murmured Satomi. It was an invitation.

"What do you think, Yuko?" cut in Haruka, to distract attention from her own rising colour.

Yuko was about to reply, when she felt something sudden and alarming happen to her under the tablecloth.

Yuka's hand was on her knee. Yuka's hot hand, resting quite firmly and with intent on Yuko's bare knee. And even – by God – caressing it slightly, swirling around her kneecap with the pads of her fingers.

Yuko turned, astonished, to look at Yuka.

"Oh... was that your knee?" said Yuka, red-faced, breathing quickened. She'd undone the top three buttons of her school shirt to try to let out some of the heat. "I was after... your knee." And the hand stayed put.

"Yuka, what are you _doing_?" squeaked Yuko.

"Is she bothering you?" said Satomi, a knowing smile crawling across her lips. Surrendering to her urges, her own hand had somehow intertwined with Yukie's, and seemingly beyond their control, they had slipped off their school shoes and were playing footsie under the table. Quite vigorous footsie, by the sounds of it.

"Oh god, it's so hot in here," moaned Haruka. "I wish I was in my gym clothes." Electrifying images danced in Yukie's mind. "So do I," she whispered huskily in Haruka's ear. Satomi was filled with dual alarming sensations: first, near-mad jealousy that someone else was getting at her Yukie, and also, the tantalising possibility of a threesome...

"I'd watch," said Satomi, blushing as her own desires came into the fore. Stew forgotten, there was a general search for gym kit, and when it was not found, it was decided that shirts should come off.

Haruka yielded to the sudden, urgent _need, _and sprawled her body sensuously across the table. Stew bowls crashed and clattered to the floor. It wasn't difficult for Satomi and Yukie to climb up to join her, Yukie diving to occupy her mouth in a passionate kiss, Satomi busying herself with a trail of kisses, licks and nibbles down Haruka's neck, culminating in a mostly-successful attempt to remove her bra with her teeth.

Meanwhile, Yuko, so very easily traumatised and with her head full of the corrupting influences of demon boys, had her hands full protecting herself from Yuka.

"Come on, just a little bit..." Yuka moaned, trying to get past Yuko's defenses, which mainly involved the smaller girl shrinking back in her chair and trying to keep Yuka at arms' length. "Why not? You're so cute. I promise I'll make it worth your while!"

She succeeded in licking Yuko's finger, eliciting a shriek of alarm. "No! Get off me! Get a hold of yourselves! What's happening to you?"

There were footsteps on the stairs. Chisato... _oh, thank God, Chisato... _ appeared in the doorway with an empty tray.

"Well, Shu ate the st..." she began, but never finished. The tray clattered to the floor as she stopped and stared at the debauchery around her.

"Help!" cried Yuko, muffled as she was in Yuka's ample bosom. "Don't just stand there! Please! Umf!"

Chisato edged close enough to grab Yuko's flailing hand, and with a yank, pulled her to safety. Yuka looked temporarily disappointed, but soon perked up as Yukie fell into her lap from above, liked the landing site, and started undoing her pigtails. It wasn't long before they were under the table, and sounds of delightful discovery from all parties reached a crescendo.

"Yuko... what is going on?" said Chisato, standing in the doorway with her quivering friend. "What got into them?"

"They... I... I don't know. We just sat down to eat and... this happened." Yuko rubbed her eyes, still not quite believing what she had witnessed. What she was still witnessing. When Pastor Min told her that demons walked among us, she had only half-believed it, until now.

The two girls stood and watched in silence for a while.

"Do you think it was the stew?" said Chisato.

"Could be." Yuko thought fleetingly of the poison. Maybe… not the demon's influence?

"Neither of us ate it. They all did."

There was another pause, long enough to allow the participating girls a partner change. More extremely disturbing sounds. Yuko and Chisato stood and watched, and after a while their distress lessened.

"You know," said Yuko, after a long silence, "we are going to die tomorrow. I'm never going to get married, or even finish high school."

"That is true," said Chisato. "Me neither."

"And I've never..." she trailed off.

"Nor have I."

There was another long silence.

"Should we?" they both said at the same time.

-

The rattle of the machine gun was louder for being entirely unexpected. Windows exploded in showers of glass. Stew bowls smashed. The kitchen table was reduced to splinters. And six girls in various states of undress lay in various places over the kitchen, riddled with bullets and quite dead, but looking extremely satisfied with themselves.

Kazuo Kiriyama stood in the middle of the wreckage, brushing dust from his clothing and wondering what had happened. This had been his most productive (and certainly easiest) killing spree, but it certainly ranked as one of the strangest. Not that it really mattered. The stew was still bubbling over a low flame on the hob, where it would probably stay until the gas ran out. He pushed another clip into his Uzi and turned to go, but the smell of the food had already invaded his nose.

_Why not. _Food was fuel, and he was running on empty. No-one else was here. Glancing around for a final security check, he shrugged, dropped his gun on the kitchen table amid the discarded clothing, and picked up a spoon.

-

Upstairs, Shuya hurled himself against the door a final time, and the hinges at last gave way. Wincing, he staggered to his feet, but couldn't delay. Not even for a moment. He'd been going nearly insane locked in there for half an hour, the stew having its full effects on him, while the fun continued downstairs – and poor Shuya with no-one to share his new-found feelings with. And now...

"Kiriyama!" he cried, his voice ragged and husky with lust. "It ends here!"


End file.
